Late Night Visit
by Little Saiyajin
Summary: This is my first ever Fan-Fiction! It's a short piece involving Kenpachi Zaraki and Renji Abarai, detailing their late night activities!


Renji sighed softly as he hurried down the corridor. A sliver of moonlight lit his way as he marched along, his bare feet making not a sound. And soon enough he was there. He stood for what seemed like hours, just staring at the door. His palms sweating, his breath catching in his throat, he swallowed hard and slowly opened the door.

Large strong hands grabbed him and dragged Renji inside, slamming the door shut behind him. The Vice Captain found himself thrust against a wall, his own body pinned by a much larger body.

Hot breath whispered at his throat as warm, moist lips hovered over his ear.

"You're late, Renji. I don't like to be kept waiting..."

Kenpachi growled softly, pressing his body against the younger man, one battle calloused hand gently, yet firmly taking hold of Renji's throat.

"I apologise... but my Captain wished to see me, and I could not risk angering him."

The hand at his throat tightened its grip ever so slightly, making Renji gasp. He could feel himself becoming hard from anticipation. This is what he came here for. To be dominated. To be treated roughly. The Captain's other hand tore away the white headband, then dragged off the elastic which held Renji's fiery hair up upon his head. Cascades of flame fell about Renji's shoulder's, and Kenpachi sighed softly as he allowed himself to run his fingers through the shining tresses, before wrapping the hair around his fist and pulling sharply, exposing Renji's neck.

Renji cried out in pain, but his body shuddered, loving the sensation, wanting more. Kenpachi grinned and lowered his face to the exposed flesh. The Vice Captain smelt of soap and the cold night air. He breathed in the scent before running his tongue along that tantalizing flesh from his collar bone to his chin. Spurred on by the whimpers of his lover, the Captain sank his teeth into Renji's neck, taking as much of his flesh in his mouth as he could. Renji bit back a scream and struggled against Kenpachi, but that just served to turn the older man on more, and he bit harder until he tasted the coppery tang of blood.

When he raised his head from Renji's throat, he stared down at the younger man, the one uncovered eye burning with lust, Renji's blood on his lips.

"I don't care what the excuse is. Next time, don't be late..."

Renji nodded mutely, the room was spinning and the ache in his groin was becoming unbearable. As if reading his mind, Kenpachi lifted Renji easily, then walked to the other side of the room and roughly flung him on the bed. Renji yelped in surprise and tried to sit up, but his ankle was grabbed in a large fist and dragged back down again.

"Did I say you could move?"

Before Renji could answer, Kenpachi pressed his blood stained lips to his. He kissed like he fought, the man was ferocious. He grasped both of Renji's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head as he ravaged his mouth. Renji moaned into the older man's mouth, allowing his tongue to invade as he thrust up against him. Kenpachi bit Renji's lip savagely, causing him to cry out, before pulling back and licking the blood from his lips. With a rumbling chuckle, he kissed down the younger man's neck, licking over the previous mark. Tearing away the top half of Renji's uniform, Kenpachi grunted in satisfaction as he looked down at the tightly muscled, beautifully toned body that lay before him. He began kissing, biting and licking down his tattooed chest, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake.

Renji shivered with pleasure as he lay beneath the large Captain, he closed his eyes and moaned his name softly, never wanting these sensations to end. He struggled against the hand holding down his wrists, he wanted to touch him. Grinning against Renji's flesh, Kenpachi moved back up his body and lay an almost chaste kiss upon Renji's lips. The Vice Captain looks puzzled for a moment, until Kenpachi pressed his lips to his lustfully, kissing him in a hungry and almost desperate manner, pressing their bodies together tightly and grinding his own hard erection into Renji's thigh.

Suddenly, Kenpachi was no longer on top of him, instead he was stood beside the bed quickly undressing. Renji's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the Captain's naked body. To say that Kenpachi Zaraki was impressive was an understatement. The sight of him nude incurred both fear and lust.

The Captain leisurely positioned himself on the edge of the bed and grinned evilly at Renji.

"On your knees..."

Renji licked his lips nervously, he could hear his heart beating wildly as he slid off the bed and knelt down, positioning himself between Kenpachi's legs. He looked up into Kenpachi's eyes as he slowly licked up his shaft. He was rewarded with a low moan, making him feel a little braver. He took Kenpachi's cock into his mouth and began to lick and suck along the enormous length.

Kenpachi gripped the bed sheets with both hands as Renji's hot, wet mouth sucked him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, the bells in his hair tinkling softly. He resisted the urge to grab the younger man's head and force it down, instead he allowed himself to run one hand through that fiery red hair.

Slowly but surely, Renji was able to take more of Kenpachi's length into his mouth, sucking and licking all the way down until his lips met with the Captain's body, then slowly moved back so he wouldn't choke. Tingles shimmered down his back and his groin ached as he heard the whispered curses above him. Unable to take anymore, Kenpachi gripped Renji's hair and pulled him away. He was panting slightly and his large body was trembling. Standing shakily, Renji slipped his pants down and pressed himself up against Kenpachi. One arm around the Captain's neck, the other hand lightly fingering the eye patch.

"This time... this time I want this off..."

Kenpachi eyed Renji warily, wondering when he suddenly got the balls to ask questions like that. He noted the serious looked in the younger man's eyes and smirked.

"Well then... let's see if you can take it shall we?"

He wrapped his arms around Renji's waist and the Vice Captain found himself once more on his back with Kenpachi on top of him. He only had a split second to wonder if this was a good idea, before Kenpachi tore the eyepatch off and his spiritual pressure pummelled Renji into the bed.

The walls were shaking, from down the hall the smashing of ornaments and crockery could be heard, but they paid no mind to it. Renji tried to take a breath, but it was difficult to breathe, he tried to move, but the pressure held him down. Kenpachi kissed him hungrily and spread Renji's legs, carefully positioning his lover. He penetrated the younger man slowly, even though he wanted to slam into him and make him scream. They had done this many times before, but Renji always had trouble taking Kenpachi for the first few minutes. When he was fully inside, he wrapped his arms around Renji and lifted him up into his lap.

Renji cried out, closing his eyes tightly, it hurt, god it hurt, but at the same time it felt so good. He loved the feeling of Kenpachi's cock inside him. He wrapped his arms around the Captain's neck and began to move, sinking his teeth into Kenpachi's shoulder, leaving his own mark.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kenpachi gripped Renji in his arms and stood up, before slamming Renji into the nearest wall, cracking it. He thrust hard and fast into the younger man, wrapping the long red hair around his fist and pulling it harder than before, causing Renji to yell out in pain, and wrap his legs tightly around Kenpachi's waist.

They bit and clawed at each other, adding their own scars to each other's scar riddled bodies. Licking away blood and sweat as they mingled with each other. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure built further as he neared his orgasm. A mirror to the left of them shattered, and the wall began to crack further.

Kenpachi took hold of Renji's cock in his battle calloused hand and began to roughly pump him in time with his wild, hard thrusts. Renji gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight, he was already close, but now he felt like he was about to explode. Kenpachi came with a feral roar, slamming into Renji for the last time, and the Vice Captain followed shortly after with a strangled cry.

They stayed like that for a few moments, each trying to catch their breath. Kenpachi chuckled softly as he heard Ikkaku outside, persuading a growing group of concerned Shinigami that there was nothing to be alarmed about and it was a private matter.

He lowered Renji to the floor before turning and putting on his Captain coat. He perched on the end of his bed as he watched Renji dress. They both nodded to each other before Renji left. The low rumble of Kenpachi's laughter following him out of the door.


End file.
